


Love is A Broad, Multi-faceted Beast

by a_salty_alto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Fills for Yusuke Week: Lovers Edition





	1. Unrequited Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Urequited Pining
> 
> Shukita
> 
> _ Yusuke finds himself thinking about Ren_
> 
> TW: none

Halfway through the lecture, Yusuke realizes he's just doodled picture after picture of Ren instead of taking notes.

He wants to crumple the paper and chuck it out the window, but restrains himself to just flipping to a fresh page.

_Get over yourself_, Yusuke thinks bitterly._ He's made it clear he's not interested._

Despite himself, Yusuke can't help but think about Ren. His laugh, his smile, his voice. Ren's hard not to think about.

_You're not special. Ren's helped a lot of people who feel the same way you do._ Yusuke reminds himself. The person Ren had said he was in love with, it could easily be one of the other Phantom Thieves, all of whom also owed Ren.

They were all wonderful in their own unique ways, it isn't hard to see why Ren could fall for any of them.

Yusuke stares out the window and allows the lecture to fade into the background.

_This is my curse,_ he supposes. _I'm doomed to always think of him._

Still though, there were worse things to think about than Ren.


	2. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: When You Wish Upon A Star
> 
> Yutaba
> 
> _Futaba calls Yusuke during the Hawaii trip_
> 
> TW: none

Yusuke's woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. He fumbles for it and checks who's calling at nearly 1 AM.**  
**

"Hey Inari!" Futaba chirps on the other end.

Yusuke can't help but smile. "Hello, Futaba," he says as he climbs out of bed. Yusuke tiptoes past his roommate and slips out onto the balcony.

"How's Hawaii treating you?" Futaba asks.

"It's lovely. I've seen some truly beautiful creatures here," Yusuke sighs happily. "Were it physically possible, I'd spend hours beneath the ocean just sketching the sea life."

"Sounds like you need to invest in a waterproof camera."

"Well if you ever invent such a thing, please let me know."

"No it already-" Futaba sighs, "You know what? Nevermind."

"And you? How is Tokyo?"

"Same old same old." Yusuke can picture the way Futaba bobs her head as she says it. "It's quiet without you guys around. Don't tell Ren, but Sojiro's been treating Morgana to fancy sushi."

Yusuke chuckles. "The secret is safe with me." He looks out over the ocean. "Futaba, can you see the stars?"

"Hold on a second, let me just-" Yusuke hears the faint sound of movement and something being knocked over. "There! Window open! I can see the stars. What am I looking for?"

"Just pick a constellation."

"Uh Aquarius?

"I can see it too." Yusuke says. "Isn't it amazing? We're thousands of miles apart, but can see the same stars as if we're side by side."

There's the sound of something falling. 

"Futaba?" Yusuke asks, to no reply. "Futaba? Futaba did something-"

"Fine! I'm fine! Sorry you just surprised me and I dropped my phone."

"Oh, my apologies. Did you hear what I said about the stars."

"Oh, I heard it alright," Futaba laughs. "You're such a sap."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. In fact, I bet I can one up you, Mr. Sappy Sap."

Yusuke leans against the railing. "Challenge accepted."

"I just saw a shooting star. Wanna know what I wished for?" Futaba's voice softens. "I wish we actually be looking at the stars side by side."

Yusuke's glad Futaba isn't here to see him blush. 

"Well, that wish will come true soon, won't it?" He replies.

"Yeah. Can't wait. Love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Food (I cheated and used an older prompt)
> 
> _Ryuji has a talk with Yusuke about his eating habits _
> 
> Ryukita
> 
> TW: Mentions of past abuse.

“Sorry, I didn’t eat last night.”**  
**

It’s an apology Yusuke finds himself making often since joining the Phantom Thieves. He only really notices it because of the looks they give him every time a serious moment is interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach.

Ryuji sighs, “Man, seriously? Didn’t Akira give you leftovers curry yesterday?”

“I had to finish a painting.” Yusuke explains.

Ryuji shakes his head, then stands up as the train comes to a stop, and nods at the door. “Let’s go.”

“But this isn’t our stop.”

“It is now, I’m buying you a beef bowl before we do anything else.”

“No, we have plans.”

“They can wait.“

“It’s always better to do what you need to first before stopping for distractions like food.” Yusuke recites. “Akira needs us to run these errands.”

Ryuji stares at him. “Fine, fine. But after, I’m buying you the biggest beef bowl.”

Yusuke nods as the train moves on.

The errands– returning a movie, picking up some materials, and purchasing weapons to Akira’s specific modifications– take about an hour and a half. Yusuke’s stomach feels like it’s trying to digest itself by the time they settle into the beef bowl shop.

Yusuke forces himself to eat his beef bowl slowly. “There,” he says between bites, “doesn’t food always taste better once you’ve done everything else you need to do first?”

“Food always tastes better when your hungry.” Ryuji mutters.

Yusuke frowns. “What’s wrong? I’m not used to you being this quiet.”

Ryuji pokes at his beef bowl. “I’ve just been trying to figure out how to say something.”

“Well just tell me.”

“Look.” Ryuji sighs, “this isn’t going to sound smart, but basically, I wanted to know if you got your whole eating thing from Madarame.”

“My… eating thing?”

“Yeah you’re ‘finish absolutely everything before eating’ thing.”

Yusuke blinks. “Well, yes.”

“It’s wrong.”

“I… don’t think I follow,” Yusuke sighs.

Ryuji runs his hand through his hair. “Look, I know I’m not going to explain this well but… Kamoshida used to do that too. He’d make us run lap after lap without giving us water and telling us it’d make us stronger or be more rewarding or some shit. What really happened is a guy collapsed from dehydration and the rest of us felt like crap. And then even after I was off the team I’d work out and think ‘oh I just gotta do a bit more and then I can drink’ and that was stupid because there wasn’t anyone forcing me to and like. Your body needs water. And food.”

Yusuke can only stare.

Ryuji takes a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is: I don’t want someone I care about dropping dead on me, so if you have food, eat. You’re more important than your artwork, so taking care of yourself should always be at the top of your ‘to do’ list.”

“Oh.”

Ryuji’s shoulders fall. “That sounded stupid didn’t it.”

“No!” Yusuke quickly assures him. “I know exactly what you mean. I see your point. I suppose I’m simply… I’ve never heard someone say that aloud, I suppose.”

“That you should eat?”

“That I’m more important than my art.”

“Oh.”

“I-it’s not as though I’d ever explicitly been told that my art was more important than myself either.” Yusuke says quickly, an instinctive response to the pity in Ryuji’s eyes. He’s almost ashamed of himself for it.

“But it didn’t need to be.” Ryuji says.

Yusuke nods. 

“Well, I’ll tell you the truth as many times as you need to hear it,” Ryuji says clapping Yusuke on the back.”You matter more than your art. If you wanted to throw out all your supplies tomorrow and never pick up a paintbrush again, you’d still matter to me. And Ann, and Akira, and Morgana.”

“I…” Yusuke picks at his bowl. “Thank you.”


	4. Things Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Things Left Unsaid
> 
> Akekita, Accomplice/Secret relationship AU
> 
> TW: none

Yusuke wakes up to the faintest scent of popcorn. So, he’s back in the movie theater lobby. Yusuke opens his eyes to see that the area is empty, save for Goro, who’s flipping.**  
**

Yusuke tries to sit up, and winces. 

“Hey no, stop that.” Gloved hands gently push Yusuke back down on the couch.

“Are you alright?” Yusuke asks. 

Goro stares at him. “Am I alright?”

“The last thing I remember, a shadow was sneaking up on you-”

“Yes, and you decided to take the full force of it’s attack in my stead!” Goro snaps. “You weren’t moving! Do you know who concerned I- we were? What were you thinking?”

“You were in trouble.” Yusuke responds simply.

Goro’s shoulders fall. “You don’t have to do that. We aren’t anything to each other, remember?”

“I know. And it wasn’t special, I’d do that for any of the Phantom Thieves.” Yusuke says. He starts to reach out for Goro’s hand, but thinks better of it. 

“I hope you aren’t always so reckless.” Goro mutters.

Silence fills the space between them. There’s so much they can’t say.

“I’ll go tell the others you’re up.” _I’m glad you’re ok._

“I won’t go anywhere.” _I’m sorry for making you worry._

“I’ll get you some popcorn too.” _I love you._

“Thanks.” _I love you too._


	5. In Our Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: In our Past
> 
> Yusuharu
> 
> Joinswap au, basically Okumura's palace was second and Madarame's palace was fifth, so Haru joined before Yusuke. Takes place after they've stolen Madarme's heart but before his press conference.
> 
> TW: mentions of past abuse

“Yusuke!”  


Haru’s voice cuts through the crowd of pedestrians, and Yusuke sees her push through to get to him.

“Hello, Haru.”

“What a coincidence! What are you up to?”

“Grocery shoping.” Yusuke says. “Ann told me that you usually celebrate successful heist with a party, so I thought I might like to cook for you all. I know you usually handle those things but-”

Haru grins. “Oh, that’s lovely! If you’d like, I can join you! I’ll buy the ingredients.”

Yusuke shakes his head. “I couldn’t possibly-”

“I insist! I handle all the Phantom Thieve’s financial needs outside of battle.”

“Haru-”

“Too late!” Haru takes his hands and yells into the crowd. “Father! I’m going to do some shopping with my friend here, meet you back home!”

A man with glasses and dark hair who Yusuke vaguely recognizes from the news joins them. “My my, Haru. Another boyfriend?”

Haru rolls her eyes. “That’s not as funny the third time,” she says, still smiling. 

The man gasps and places a hand on his chest. “You wound me. Won’t you introduce me to your friend?”

“This is Yusuke Kitgawa. Yusuke, this is my father, Kunikazu Okumura.”

“It’s a pleasure sir.”

Okumura laughs. “Oh, this one’s very polite! I’m glad you’ve been making so many friends Haru.” There’s a buzz and Okumura pulls out his phone and sighs. I’m sorry I can’t stay and talk, but you’re welcome to come over whenever you like.” He gives Haru a quick kiss on the forehead, before heading off. “Love you Haru.”

“See you at home!” Haru calls.

Yusuke watches Okumura disappear into the crowd. 

“So, what were you thinking of making?” Haru asks. “Yusuke?”

Yusuke is jolted from his thoughts. “My apologies, I was just…” Yusuke takes a deep breath. “So that’s your father.”

“Yes.” 

“He seems…” Yusuke folds his arms. “nice. He’s was the Phantom Thieves’ second target?

“That’s correct.”

“What was he like before, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Haru leads Yusuke over to a more secluded bench on the street corner and they take a seat. “He’d started growing distant ever since my grandfather passed away,” she says, staring at the ground. “He was engrossed in the country and making connections, and as time passed he stopped smiling at me like he used to.”

“And since?” 

“He still has a lot to atone for, but where before he was only focused on becoming as rich as possible, he’s put that focus on helping his workers, and the families of his works.” Her shoulders relax and she looks up at Yusuke, smiling fondly. “As for the two of us, reconnecting was awkward at first, but with time and a little help from Ren, we’ve started growing close again. He smiles at me like he used to.”

Yusuke can’t think of what to say, so they sit in silence for several minutes. “Sensei used to smile at me,” he says, finally. “But, ever since we stole his heart, a part of me has been wondering if it was ever genuine. His shadow said the only reason he took me in his because he didn’t want me to realize the truth about Sayuri, and my art talent was just a miscalculation. So all those times, I remember him smiling at me, were they truly a father’s smile like I thought?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know.”

Yusuke shakes his head. “No, I should be the one apologizing. It’s not fair for me to ask you these things. It’s probably selfish of me to be so wrapped up in myself considering what sensei has done to the other students. I wouldn’t be surprised if he turns himself in to the police once he confesses.”

“I don’t think it’s wrong to want answers like that. Once he’s had his change of heart, you can ask Madarame those questions yourself if you’d like. Or you don’t have to. And you don’t have to decide right now, you have time.”

“Thank you Haru.

“Don’t you worry about it.” Haru puts a hand on his shoulder. “No matter what you decide, I’ll be with you all the way.” Yusuke leans into her touch a little bit. Her hands are worm, despite the brisk October air.

“I mean, and so will Mona-chan!” Haru adds, suddenly.”And Ren, and Ann, and Mako-chan and everyone. All of us. You can count on all of us.” 

“You know, you’re smile is quite lovely,” Yusuke says. “Maybe you’d permit to pay you back for these ingredients with a painting?”

Haru waves him off. “I said you don’t have to pay me back.”

“But I’d like to.”

“Well, we can talk after we’ve gone shopping.” With that, Haru grabs Yusuke’s’ hand and pulls him back into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on [Tumblr!](yusuke-of-valla.tumblr.com)


End file.
